theres no need to whisper
by Animartchic
Summary: Kagome just moved to the city so she could have a new theripest. what heppens when the boy she crushes on in school turns out ot be his son!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter:1 

My name is Kagome Higurashi and I am 16 years old. For me life so far had been bad and made me change from a sweet little girl to dark and depressed. I won't talk about it, but it was bad. So bad I often thought of suicide to end it all. To welcome the sweet release of death. But one night, I finally tried. I took my exato knife and…well, you can figure it out. My parents had found me bleeding in my room 5 minuets later and I ended up in the hospital. I was sent to therapy for 4 months. After 2 weeks the doctor had given up, saying I was a lost cause and the only doctor that could help was in another city, so my loving mother sent me to live with my grandmother, who happened to live in the same city.

I didn't mind, there was nothing left for me there. The only thing was I had to move schools. The people at my old school had learned not to speak to me, even the teachers.

So here I am, sitting in the office of my new school, waiting to get my schedule. The people in front of me where chatting away with the secretary and I was stuck in there for 20 minuets before getting the damn papers.

My name is Inuyasha Takashi. I'm 16 years old and am a junior at Shikon high. I don't like to talk about my past for many reasons. One: I've never gotten close to some one to open up and two: they wouldn't have the right to know because it's not their business.

Currently I'm in the middle of skipping class. It's just so boring. We have been reviewing the periodic table of elements for the second week now and I didn't want to go threw that to day. So here I am wondering the halls looking for entertainment, when I spot a girl around my age standing in the middle of the hallway looking lost. She was dressed in dark baggy jeans and a big black hoddie with holes in the selves for her thumbs to stick out and with her over grown bangs in her eyes. I was felling generous today so I went to talk to her.

"You lost?"

I was walking down the halls of this enormous school and some how ended up lost. This stupid map was doing nothing for me so I crumbled it up and threw it against a random locker. 'Ok …now which way to go?' I thought to my self as a guy came up behind me.

"You lost?" he asks and I whip round to face him. He was starring at me with his strange bright gold eyes. I inwardly gasp at them, then noticed his silver white hair. 'Wow' I think before nodding yes.

"Are you new here?" he asked and I nodded in response. It's not my fault. I'm not much of a talker.

"Is that all you do? …Nood your head?" Goddamn I was getting tired of this.

"Is that all you do? Ask questions?" I snapped at him. I saw the look on his face changed from boredom to slight irritation.

"Excuse me for trying to help" he says with a snort and turns to walk away. Shit I still need directions.

"Hold up" I say and the guy stops and faces me," just tell me where this room is" I hand him the paper and he looks at it for a moment, then walks away. Getting the hint I follow him to a door with the name 'Mr. Dunkman' on the wall next to it. He walks in leaving me in the hallway alone. 'Bastard' I think before entering the class next.

The strange girl hands me the paper and I grimace seeing I have to take her to the same class I was trying to skip. I turn and start to the classroom leaving her behind. When I reach the class I walk in to see my idiot teacher writing some thing on the chalkboard but he stops seeing me.

"Where have you been Inuyasha?" he asks harshly but it didn't bother me. He had his fat arms resting on his fat hips and his fat face was a little red.

"I was told by the office to bring the new student." I easily lie to him and take my seat towards the rear of the class. The girl walks in next and glances at all the people looking at her. I could tell by the look on her face that she already liked and disliked.

"Welcome now can you please tell us your name and some thing about your self?" Mr. Dunkman asked sweetly. I saw the girl cringe and smirked.

"Huh?" she said looking at the fat man.

"Like your likes and dislikes" he said with a smile. The girl sighed and turned to the class. You could barely see her face with her bangs in the way but I could see an eye. It happened to be a dark brown…darker then I've ever scene. They almost looked life less.

"Hello, my name is Kagome…lets see…dislikes." she said then stopped to think. "Um…you." she said calmly, turning to Mr. Dunkman. I almost fell out of my seat. But the look on fat-mans face, it was price less. He stood there stunned for a moment before his face twisted in to an ugly glare.

"Just take a seat" he growled. Unfortunately the only open seat was next to me.

When she sat fat-man came over and gave her, her science book labeled "unified science". When he returned to the front of the class I tore a piece of lined paper from my notebook and scribbled down some thing and slid it across our dark green science table.

After I introduced myself and dissed the old fat guy, I took a seat next to the boy who helped me in the hall. Fatty came back and handed me my textbook with a huff and strode off to the front of the class to resume teaching. I figured I would just up on my hood and fall asleep but "Mr. Helpful" decided to give me a note. Just to humor my self I opened it.

_Kagome _

_I have to say that was cool. Nobody's ever said any thing like that to fat-man and not get suspended for two weeks. Any way my names Inuyasha. Need help finding you other classes?_

_Inuyasha_

I smiled a little at the note. No ones gave me such praise before. But I quickly hid it. I shouldn't be this happy. It's just a note from a guy I don't even know. I gave a sigh and took a pen from my giant purse and wrote back.

Kagome passed the note back to me a minute later after trying to hide a smile under her hood. I took it and read it under the table.

_Inuyahsa _

_Sure…if you want. And thanks I guess. _

_Kag_

I flattened the note down and wrote another while looking at the schedule she had given me in the hallway. Then pass it back. She didn't seem too bad, just shy. I saw her eyes light up, well one of her eyes the other was still hiding under her bangs, and surprises a grin. Soon after the bell rang and she followed me to he next class.

I shouldn't be so happy. He's just trying to be nice but one he learns more about me he'll leave…they all do.

He passed back the note and I unfolded it and saw a couple sentences of writing.

_Well, from what your schedule says…your next class is with me…your third is with my friend songo. I'll introduce you. And your last three are with me miroku and songo. I'll introduce you to him too. But a word of advice…watch out for his roaming hand. Also if you don't find lunch plans you can sit with me Songo and Miroku if you'd like._

'He's inviting me to sit with him?' I was shocked. He wasn't scared? I was positive that my appearance would have kept him away. 'Get a hold of your self…its nothing in a couple days he'll forget about you completely…but still one lunch couldn't hurt' so I took my pen and wrote back, asking what was on my mind.

_Inuyasha_

_I guess I could sit with you. But I have to ask…why are you being so nice to me? You're actually talking to me and not distending your self. Why are you doing this? Because if your doing this for kicks, then just stop now_

When he read it he gave me a confused look, almost a hurt look. He sighed and folded the note and stuck it into his pocket. 'I knew it…just for kicks' I thought to myself while trying to sink lower into my seat as if I would disappear as I so badly wanted. But then he did something I would have never expected. Inuyasha leaned in and gave me a concerned look.

"I'm not doing this for kicks, you're new here and probably don't know any one. And if I were in that position I wouldn't want to not have any friends. So that's why I'm doing this. I want to be your friend." he said almost in a whisper. I was shocked. He wanted to be _my_ friend? Me?

"Okay I answer" a little to loudly, because the teacher heard me…shit.

"Both of you. Get out of my classroom. Now." He said pointing towards the door. Inuyasha stood up next to me and picked up his books. "Fine" Is all he said and walked out the door. The fat demon from hell then turned on me and shook his finger at the door. Getting the picture I stood too and glared at him. I saw him flinch and walked past him muttering. "Watch your back" in a quiet voice and walked out the door.

I found inuyasha leaning against the wall waiting for me. I guess I'll have to get used to this. I walk to him and he gives me a small smile before walking off down the hall. I follow him to another class and he sits down, his back to the lockers.

"Are you going to sit or stand?" he says reaching into his pocket. And begins pressing buttons. I sit and bring my knees to my chest and rest my head on then. We sit in a comfortable silence for a couple minuets before a boy and a girl turned the corner hand in hand. 'Girlfriend and boyfriend' I thought to my self. Inuyasha put his phone away and I figured that he had text these people to come meet him.

The girl was wearing a dark blue shirt with an orange shot glass on the back and stained blue jeans. Her hair was up in a high ponytail and she wore a light hue of pink eye shadow.

The boy had his hair in a rat-tail at the base of his neck and wore a green plain shirt with paint stains and jeans with the same paint stains.

" So inuyasha, what did you do this time to get kicked out of class?" asked the boy releasing the girls hand. She came around and sat next to me and looked at inuyasha and the boy.

By this time the boy had acnoladged my presence and nelted down in front of me and picked up my hands off my knees.

"Will you do the honor of barring me a child?" he said. I looked to my side where the girl sat and saw her expression. Pissed. Off.

"I can't believe you!" she yelled at him then hit him over the head and he fell to the floor. She turned my way and I expected her to scream at me but in stead she smiled and extended her hand.

"My name is songo." She said kindly. This caught me by surprise, how could a person go from royally pissed to friendly in 5 seconds flat?

"Kagome" I said taking her hand.

"She's new songo. And is in your last 4 classes." Inuyasha said standing from his seat. "Come on lets hang out side"

"Sure!" said the boy named miroku standing from the floor also. Songo got to her feet and looked down at me.

"You coming?" she asked and turned to follow the boys. I stood and walked after them thew a set of doors to an outside patio with benches and tables spred out on the cement. They sat down at a circular table slightly behind a wall and songo waves me over to sit next to her.

"Its about time there was a girl in the group. I'm getting tired of hanging with just boys." songo said to me with a laugh.

"hay!" said both boys symotaniously making songo laugh more. 'They except me?' I thought watching them talk about something. I could get used to having friends.

The school day was finally over and I walked out with 5 hours worth of homework. The day had gone well, well as well as it could go for me. At lunch I sat with inuyasha, miroku and songo, every thing was going well but suddenly this chick came over to the table in the worst outfit I had ever seen. The shortest skirt ever made and a hollister shirt small enough to fit my 7 year old cousin.

She marched right up to me and ripped off the hood I had on and started screaming something about stealing her boy friend. I guess inuyahsa saw me bring my arm back to hit her because he jumped up and separated me and the crazy chick saying that they where over and to get the hell away from his friends. Later I found out her name was kikyo and that that a couple weeks ago they broke up because he saw her with some guy at the mall snogging each others faces off. Long story shot a fight erupted and they separated. Anyway after lunch the group asked me to hang at the mall but I had to decline because I had to go to my fi9rst therapy meeting.

My new therapist didn't work at some really big building like my other one did. He worked at his home which I thought was strange but who was I to call something strange.

I knocked at the door to his house…er…mansion. It was fricking huge! When the door opened I almost fell.

"inuyahsa?" why the hell was inuyasha at my therapist's house?

" oh hay" he said and opened the door wider "I guess you're my dads new client" 'dads? Inuyahsa is the son of my new therapist? Oh god' "come on in" he says and steps aside to let me in.

I have to say the inside was bigger then the outside let off.

"Follow me" inuyahsa said and led me down a long hall to a cherry wood door. "He's waiting for you"

I walk in and find a man that looked like an older version of inuyasha. Same eyes, same hair. Wow.

"Sit down" he says, "my name is inutasho tahashi. And so began my first session.


	2. Chapter 2

an: hello I am Ani! Well hears chapter number 2. I really don't have much to say except that if enough people review I'll start thanking people after the chapters so go push that little button at the bottom!

Diclaimer: I don't own inuyasha or anything I mention or use in this story.

Chapter 2:

My first session of thearipy went well after I got over the shock of inuyasha being my thearipists son. Lots of talking about my past, my future and so on. Usually I hate my sessions but this one, was different. I actually liked it. After wards inuyasha invited me to stay for a while so we sat around talking about stuff and at popcorn and jelly beans. Don't ask why.

I walk though the front doors of school carrying my back pack filled to the brim with homework. ' I hate homework!' I scream to my self as I walked to my locker to drop of the reched thing on my back.

When I get there I find a note attached to the door so I grab it and procied to open the locker and dump all my books. I close it and open the note.

_Hay kagome. Just wanted to tell you in the mornings we usually sit in the commons underneath the flight of stares closest to the main doors. Come sit with us. _

_Inuyahsa_

' I guess I really do have friends' I think as I refold the note and stick it in my hoodie pocket. Its still feel forign to me. to have friends. Its not that bad. I turn the corner to enter the commons when the kikyo chick walks past me and tries to trip me but failes when I side step her with a small hop. I hear her sat something but don't bother to listen.

I see the group at the table the note discribed along with a few other people. Inuyasha looks up and sees me and a small smile appears on his face. I wonder why.

"hay kagome" he says when I arrive at the table. Every one turns to look I get nervios. "guys this is kagome" a short kid sitting on the table with bright orange hair scoots over to me and says "hay I'm shippo" I nod and a tall guy with black hair and sharp blue eyes hold up his hand. "im koga."

"and im ayame" says a girl with red hair. "so how do you like school so far?"

"I hate it" I say. Apperently they thought it was funny because all of them laughed.

"who doesn't" laughed shippo as the school bell rang. "shit where late"

"so?" said inuyasha and got up. "come on kagome we'll walk to class together.

"late agine?" said Mr. Dunkman when inuyasha and I walk through the door. I glare at him and see him go pale in the face. "uhh. Never mind take your seats. " inuyasha sends me a questioning look saying 'what the hell?'

"its nothing" I say and sit at the table while Mr. Dunkman. Continued writing something on the bored. Like I was paying attention.

"ok class where starting something new. " the class grounded in response. "today where starting acids and bases. So you and a partner will come up and get these strips of blue and red lithium paper. You'll dip in the beakers set up around the class and if the red turns blue and the blue stays blue, it's a base. And if the blue turns red and the red stays red it's an acid. But if they both stay the same color, it's a neutral. Now one partner come up and get the paper." Inyasha looked at me then stood and walked to the front of the class. 'well at least its better then work sheets' I tell my self as inuyasha returns with a hand full of paper strips.

I was walking. I don't know where but it was dark. I think though the woods or something judging by the sound of my foot steps and the sound of twigs breaking. I keep walking, looking for something when the trees finally clear. Now I'm by a lake. The moon shinning down gives a peaceful feeling. But it soon ends as I see inuyasha run out of the forest with cuts all over him. A man runs out after him and tackles him to the ground and takes something out of his pocket. It gleams in the moon light as he impails inuyasha in the chest and he stops struggeling under the mans grip and goes limp.

"inuyasha" I whisper. My breath hitches itself in my throat and I fall to my knees.

"inuyasha!" I scream. Then I feel my self fall and hit hard tiled floor.

"kagome!" Some ones calling my name…Songo? "kagome!" my eyes snap open and I see Songo kneeling over me with the rest of the class behind her. she helps me up and I look around. 'I'm still in class'

"are you ok?" Songo asks as I rub my head.

"yah, sorry about that" she leans in closer.

"are you sure?" concern etched across her face .

"yes. I'm fine. Thanks." I say and return to my seat. The teacher gives a sigh and continues writing on the bourd. 'I can see the teaching class is concerened about there students'.

soon the bell rings and I walk out with songo, and another shit load of homework. Inuyasha runs up and gives me a worried look.

"are you ok?" he asks slightly out of breath.

"what?"

"I got this text message from koga that you passed out in english." God news spreans fast.

"for one I didn't pass out. I fell asleep. And two im fine, just had a bad dream." I say and contiue walking.

"about what? Koga said you screamed my name." I stop walking.

"I'll tell you later." I say looking up at him. He nods at me and I start walking agine.

Art was beginning to bore me. We where currently going over shades and hues of colors which I already learned at my other school and I was getting drosey. Without thinking my head drops to the side and happens to land on inuyashas shoulder. I inhale and uncontiosuly move closer. 'he smells nice' I think befor falling asleep completly.

"kagome?" I hear. My eyes open slowly and I remove my head from inuyashas shoulder.

"is class over?" I ask and look at the clock. School was over.

"the bell just rang"

"god I just keep falling asleep" I mutter and stand up to leave. Inuyasha stands too and I gather my bag.

"do you have an appointment today?" ha asks. "because I can drive you." he holds up his keys and smiles. He's so nice

"yah thanks" I say and let my bangs fall over my eyes. I flinch when inuyasha tucks them behind my ear. What's he doing?

"come on. You don't want to be late." He says and turns and walks out the door. I take a deep breath, trying to calm my racing heart. God how can he do that to me? I think and follow him out side to his car. On the way I see kikyo give me a look as she rubs the tip of her thumb across her throat.

"keh" I hold up my hand and give her the middle finger and smirk. Whore.

Inuyasha and I reach the parking lot and we get in his dark blue four door grand prix and we drive off to his house. God mansion!

"hey doctor?" I say from my chare in front of him. He looks up and stratens his glasses.

"yes kagome?"

"do you anilize dreams?" I say staring at my black pants.

"yes…I do. Would you like to tell me one?" he asks leaning forward. I nod my head ant tell him the dream I had in class today. When I finished he was silent.

"well, I think it might mean this. The forest might signify that your confused and the moon lit lake could mean clarety. Now the part about my son, do you have any feelings twords him?" he asks. I choose not to answer. "im asking as a tharipest, not as his father."

"well I guess just a little crush." I say picking at an invisible stain on my pants.

"it could mean that your afraid you might lose him to someone." I look up at him. Maybe. "well our times up kagome." We both stand and I walk out and see inuyasha standing standing next to the door. Oh god I hope he didn't hear anything.

"hay, you need a ride home?" he asks

"yah. " I say trying to aviod eye contact.

"are you sure your ok? You've been acting weird aver scenct the beginning of school."

"im ok. I just have had a lot on my mind." I answer as we get to his car.

"will you tell me if anythings wrong?"

"yes" I nod and he starts the car and drives me home in scilence. When we arrive he stops and looks at me. "well I should go, grandma kyade must be worried." I reach for the handle but stop when inuyasha puts his hand on my shoulder.

"wait." He says. My heart begins racing like this afternoon. I turn to look at him and see a serious look on his face. Oh god…" I heard what you said to my dad." Oh god! Hes going to say it wont ever happen. "and I was wondering if you wanted to go to the movies this Friday?" my eyes go wide as I stair at him. I can see him blushing and I can help but smile.

"ok. Sure I'll go with you." I say and get out of the car. He rolls down the window and leans over the passenger seat.

"you know, that's tha first time I've seen you smile." He says and drives off. He's right. It was the first time in a while I actually smiled. I walk inside and see kyade sitting on the couch watching the news.

"oh. Welcome home. How was school today." She asks and I walk past her into the kitchen.

"nothing speciel" I say and grab a can of soda from the refridgerator and head up the stairs to my room.

"then what's with the smile?" she calls up the stairs as I shut my door and go to my computer and log on to yahoo! Messenger. No ones on so I get up and go to my dresser to change into pajamas. While takeing off my shirt my computer tells me songo just got online so I throw on a white wife beater and a pair of boxer shorts and go back to my computer.

Pyrochic1818: hay songo.

C.P.B.180: hay go to and sign up.

Pyrochic1818: kk hold on

I minimize the conversation and click on the internet explorer icon and type in the web site. After answering all the cursed questions I get a skype name. Then a window pops up saying songo wants to be added as your friend. I click yes and her name apperes on my skype friends list. A few minuets later my computer starts ringing and I click the answer button.

"hello?" I hear songos voice come though my speakers and look at it straingly.

"hello? Can you hear me?" I say to my computer. I feel like an insaine person talking to my computer but who really cares.

"hay Kagome! It worked." She says.

"this is kind of weird. I didn't know my computer had a microphone." I say staring at the screen.

"yah anyway how did school go?" she asked

"you wont believe what happened" I say with happyness clearly in my voice.

An: so how do you like it? Good? Bad? Well I guess I wont know unless you review. And I just want to tell you now it might take me 2-3 days to update because I some times get writers block. Anyway I want to thank two people.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: IM NOT DEAD!!!!! sorry, I cant remember the last time I updated, but its not like any one really reads this anyway but what the hell!

Chapter 3

"I cant believe it!"

"I know!"

"Wow..." I have to say Songo was shocked. When I told her the news last night I herd her fall out of her chair. Of course she tried to play it off saying she dropping something...heavy...

We walked ecstatically down the halls, well she did, making our way to he commons to meet up with Miroku and Inuyasha. I feel butterflys in my stomach. Well not butterflys, more like a few angry birds. I feel like I'm going to throw up.

As we enter a few heads turn, mainly Kikyos table. I see her eye brows crease and her jaw clench. This isn't going to be a good morning.

"Hey girls!" I hear Miroku call. I divert my attention to the and see Inuyasha looking at me. Nervously I pull my hair out from behind my ears so they hide my face as my cheeks flame up. I sit down next to him and stare at my pants.

"Good morning Kagome" he greats. I look up at him and forget to breath. His warm golden eyes gaze at me full of happiness and the self confidences I wish I had.

"Morning" I squeak out. And move to collect my note book to doodle. Another nervous habit of mine, but before I could reach it Inuaysha's hand clasps over mine. He strokes my knuckles and brings them to his lips. I close my eyes as they brush my hand soft as a feather.

"Geeze Inu. Mushy much?" calls Miroku only to be elbowed by Sango. I give a small 'meep' when he lets it go and I quickly pull it to my chest. My fingers run over the spot, still tingling from his light touch.

I glance over to songo who happily smiles at me. I think I could get used to friends like these.

the rest of the week flies by in a blur, im so focused on getting all my work done for the weekend, though I forgot why. It wasn't until when Inuyasha was giving me my ride to my after school therapy session that I remembered..er...sorta

flashback

"So...any ideas about the movie?" Inuyasha calls over the roaring wind coming through his window. I look at him blankly. 'Movie?' he can see the question on my face, and his eyes dull. "You forgot didn't you" he mutters.

It took a few seconds for it to come to me. My eyes widened, and I brought my hands up to my mouth holding in the apologies back, but it broke when he made eye contact with me.

"Im so sorry! Im such an idiot!" I squeal out trying to make up for my forgetfulness. His eyes lighten slightly and he flashes a small grin.

"It's cool" I hope he forgives me.

end

I look worriedly through my practically empty closet. I've never needed much cloths, seeing as how I only where a certain style. Black, black, and more black.

I settle on a long skirt, paired with a long sleeve white shirt under a black tee. I laced up my combat boots when the door rang. A shudder runs through my being as I hear grandma call up "I'll get it"

is this real? Nothing like this could ever erev happen to me.

"Kagome?" grandma opens the door and peeks in, "you friends here"

"Thanks" I whisper and clomp down the stairs to the foyer. Inuyasha stands there in a deep red shirt and light jeans. His hair rumpled from the wind outside. He looks me over and gives me a smile, I feel self-conscious.

"Ready?" he asks. I nod, its about the only thing I could do at this point with out throwing up. "Great" and with that I set out on my first date...ever.

(I wanted to end it here but I was like, WTF, its too short!)

We pull up to the theater and I realize we never decided on a movie. I look to him and he jerks his head signifying we should go in. I exit the car and he waits as I walk to his side. Silently he takes my hand and my heart stops. His warmth spreads through my arm and to my cheeks which I try to hide with my hair. He buys us tickets, I didn't pay attention to his words to the box office guy. I could only focus on his lips moving. I walk in a haze, well pulled, as we enter the movie. The previews had already started so we take a seat near the front away from the rest of the crowd.

The movie begins and I curl up in to a ball, my feet resting on my seat and arms wrapped around my knees. Out of the corner of my eye I see Inuyasha put his hand on the elbow rest, palm up. I look into his eyes. The movie im not even watching reflects off the wet surface, making them sparkle with an explosion, a tank maybe. I look down to the hand and place mine in his. His fingers circle around mine, lightly stroking my knuckles. I turn back to the carnage on the screen and watch as a zombie is blown apart my a machine gun of some sort.

Inuyasha scoots closer to me releasing my hand to go behind my head to rest on my shoulders, but he removes it almost institaniously I see him lift my arm rest and move even closer before replacing his arm.

My heads swimming. Never before has any body been this close to me, hell even liked me. Dose he even like me? I mean im nothing compared to Kikyo, even with all her ugly makeup. God, I hope he dose like me.

The movie ends with the main characters surviving and falling in love. So cliche. We load up back in to his car and he takes my hand again. We drive in a comfortable quiet to my house. I watch the lights of the neighborhood pass, lighting up the car for only a moment before plummeting back into the dark. He slows to a stop at my driveway and parks the car. Opening his door I follow suit and he walks me to my stoop.

"I had a great time" he states. His hand dig deep into his pockets.

"Me too" my voice is barely above a whisper, my hands clutch in to fists at my chest. Will he kiss me?

His face leans closer to mine, hesitating for a second, and starts the decent again. I close my eyes. His breath ghosts over my face. He's so close I-

"Kagome", my head shoots up to see grandma standing at the door in her nighty. "Its late, you should come inside" she sends a look to Inuyasha before closing the door on us.

"Sorry Inu-" he cuts my off with a kiss. Short and sweet. He removes his lips from mine and grins.

"It's cool, see you on Monday" he stalks over to his still running car, hops in, and waves good bye. I lift my hand but he's already gone.

AN: ok, sorry its so short. The only reason im doing this story still of for a class. Im making a website and I need like 5 pages. This will be the 5th! W00t! That means im done and Mr. M cant complain! Yahoo! Ok, I think I'll continue ti up date...but only if I get reviews!!! so do it batch!


End file.
